Boleslaw Ludwig Budzyn disclosed a draw bolt in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,906 for luggage, containers, receptacles, or the like cooperable with a hasp serving as a lock for fastening two relative members of the luggage or container. However, such a draw bolt has the following drawbacks:
1. When it is intended to open the lock, a key should be provided to open the key barrel 74 to disengage the locking bolt 78 from the blocking means 82. Since the key is separated from the lock and may be easily lost, it is therefore inconvenient to serve as a luggage locking device.
2. When reclosing an open lock, the locking bolt 78 should be rotated by the key to deviate from the blocking means 82 when closing the latch member 30 to the base portion. Otherwise, the latch member 30 may be obstructed by the blocking means 82 to influence a closing operation such as a luggage cover and its case.
A conventional brief case may be provided with a combination latching device on its upper cover and lower case. However, when it is intended to close the upper cover on the lower case the combination should be set to its opening state. Otherwise, a hasp secured on a upper cover may be obstructed by a latching means at its locking position in the lower case, thereby causing an inconvenient closing operation.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional locks used in a luggage or the like and invented the present combination locking device which can be fastened at random.